I'm Not New at This
by X.LoVeIsPaInFuL.X
Summary: What if Amu's Charas were already storng and she could already Chara Nari? what if she just acted clueless to get the Humpty Lock? What were the real motives for all of this and were do Amu's loyalties lie?


My outer character. I have had it since I was in elementary. "Cool and Spicy" is what they called me. Around 1st grade I made a wish. I wished to be different, have a different character. To be girly and athletic, to be able to shine, to be good at the arts, to be good at cooking and 'housework', to be a bad girl and have courage to speak my thoughts, and to be angelic and do everything right. This is how my charas were born.

Ran, my girly and athletic side, a little preppy cheerleader that wears all pink. She gives me my Amulet Heart Chara Nari.

Miki, my artistic and quiet side, an all blue silent artist, she is good at figuring out what is really going on. She gives me my Amulet Spade Chara Nari.

Suu, my cheery and good a cooking side, an optimistic chara that says ~desu after almost every sentence. She gives me my Amulet Clover Chara Nari.

Dia, my "inner shine" chara, she loves singing and wants everybody to be at peace, she loves yellow and the stars. She gives me my Amulet Diamond Chara Nari.

Tenshi, my angelic and goody too shoes side, she wears a lot of white, silver, and gold, she has curly honey-golden locks with a white hallow on her head. She gives me my Amulet Angel Chara Nari.

Miru, my devious and evil side, she loves pranking and is at lying, she has a great sense of style but only wears black, she and Miki typically design my outfits. She gives me my Amulet Devil Chara Nari.

Today was my first day at Seiyo Elementary. My punk style had already drawn a lot of attention but when I introduced myself I got my usual 'title' "Cool and Spicy"

I had told all six of my Charas they couldn't come today just incase there were other chara bearers. All I was after when coming to this school was the Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key.

See the thing is I could already transform with all six of my charas but I would be even MORE powerful than I am now if I had the Lock. Don't get me wrong, I'm not power hungry or anything but the Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key are my birth right. You see, my father is Hinamori Tsumugu we are the rightful owners of Easter, although nobody but Gozen knows that and I, being the eldest daughter, am the rightful owner of the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key which were made by my grandparents and split up in their wills but to go to me when I came along. I was also the owner of the Embryo but I will tell you about that later.

Being the rightful owner and all, I had a lot of enemies but I really had to be careful for the Guardians and Easter. They all had Chara Bearers on their sides that were after my power…. Not that they knew it was mine. After I got my power I became the most powerful bearer in history so they also want to make me work for them.

_Time Skip_

Today I am letting Ran, Miki and Suu come to school with me but they have to act like unborn eggs so it only looks like I have three. I was walking to school and I saw two boys bullying a fan boy of mine so of course I stepped in. in character if course.

"Hey!" I shouted in a cold voice "I can't get through." they looked over and saw me in my uniform with my uniform worn in a punk style and my bag slung over my shoulder.

"Who are you?" Dumbo 1 asked while looking completely confused. Dumbo 2 figured out who I am but I didn't listen to any of the rumors he had heard. I knew they were all true. All the principals were terrified of me cause of my father and I did beat a whole soccer team with the help of Ran. Today is a special day, today is the day I make my impression on the guardians.

I walked into the school grounds and pretendend to be clueless. The guardians made their big enterance and I had to inwardly laugh at their lame capes. A couple of my fan girls explained it to me while Ran and I hatched a plan to make them notice me. Ran would fidget like she was about to be born, I would panick and purposely let them see all three of my eggs. Time for the plan: Ran fidgeted, I paniced, they saw my eggs and I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. It worked!

"might you be…?" The King's chair Hotori Tadase asked. I quickly put on my outer character and slapped his hand away making everybody gasp.

" Don't act like you know me, shrimp." I said in a cold voice and sauntered away. While walking away I purposely dropped a picture Miki had helped be draw of all of their charas just to spike their interest. I can't wait for the meeting. My plan is fool proof. Ikuto has already stolen the Lock now all I have to do is get it from him.

_Time Skip to Meeting_

Yes! it was finally time for my plan to be put in action. I followed everybody into the auditorium and took a seat in the middle. The guardians came onto stage.

5 more minutes

3 minutes

2 minutes

1 minute

Finally it is time. Ran Chara changed with me turning my eyes pink and my X clip into a heart.

"I love you Tadase-Kun!" I said as I stood up in the middle of the assembly. Totally fake! He looked very surprised.

"I am sorry. I love somebody else." And with that I burst into fake tears and ran out of the school towards the construction site I knew Ikuto had the Lock at. Apparently he was sleeping in a hole so I decided to wake him up. By jumping in on him. (ha-ha) just as planned he woke up and found out about Ran. She hatched and we did a chara change out of the hole. We landed on to of the construction building with him following closely behind me. When we landed I pretended to be scared of heights although I could really care less.


End file.
